


A Goddess and a Non-Believer

by C0r4a



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29849463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C0r4a/pseuds/C0r4a
Summary: On the road, no gold in hand, always chasing a contract to afford another stay at the inn... Byleth doesn't mind the life, but beside her, Jeralt is amassing both years and scars at a worrying pace.It is Derdriu that offers a solution in a time where Byleth thinks there are none -- the young Duke Reigan is looking for a bodyguard, and who better for the job than a mercenary?... Nothing can ever be that simple.***Strap in for a classical slow-burn with deep dives into all sorts of fun topics such as guilt, trauma and whatever the fuck Rhea's got going on.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth & Claude von Riegan, My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan





	A Goddess and a Non-Believer

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Goddess and a Non-Believer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29849448) by [C0r4a](https://archiveofourown.org/users/C0r4a/pseuds/C0r4a). 



[ [link to mp3] ](https://archive.org/details/gnb-ch-1-reading_202103)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for listening to "A Goddess and a Non-Believer"!  
> This fic has been a long time coming -- the idea has been floating around my head since summer of last year. 
> 
> In all honesty, this is my first time writing something so in-depth (aka more than 1-2 chapters) since ... a very long time ago. I'm probably rusty, probably forgetful and very clearly too harsh on myself, but my accounts have been standing empty for so long and I decided to put my foot down and post this, even if I'm not completely happy with it. :) 
> 
> I will aim for an upload schedule of every second week, but I am currently completing my BA studies and - I guess we'll see what happens.  
> Thank you again for listening (and possibly liking & commenting). I appreciate every single one of you!


End file.
